


Feelin' better?

by vvlnerasanentvr (SayoShiona)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, kind of emotional hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayoShiona/pseuds/vvlnerasanentvr
Summary: Not feeling very well, you retreat to the astronomy tower to be alone. After some time Draco joins you and helps you to feel better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Find it on tumblr!](http://vvlnerasanentvr.tumblr.com/post/150320672595/feelin-better)

It is a nice clear night. The stars shine bright, no cloud to be seen and the full moon stands high in the sky. You’ve been here for quite a while, caught up in your thoughts. You haven’t even realized that someone had come up to the platform of the astronomy tower, until the person touched your shoulder. With a sharp inhale you turn around, almost ready to draw your wand.  
„It’s okay, love. ’s only me“, you hear the voice of your boyfriend.  
„Merlin, Draco you almost gave me a heart attack!“, you scold and slap him lightly on the arm. He chuckles and pulls you into his arms, standing behind you. With his chin placed on your head, you two stand there in silence.  
Draco plants a kiss on the top of your head. „You alright?“ His voice was soft and you could hear his concern.  
For a second you considered lying to him, telling him that everything was fine. But you changed your mind: „No, not really. I- I don’t feel very well. It’s.. Ugh, sorry but I don’t really want to talk about it.“  
He says nothing, just holds you a little bit tighter. After some minutes in silence, you feel his grip on you loosen. Before you can say anything, his hands are at your chest, opening your robes. Draco starts to kiss your neck and you get were this was going.  
„Draco.. I don’t know if we should.. I mean, up here?“, you ask faintly, enjoying how his big hands feel on your body as he lets them glide over your body.  
„Mh-hm“, he hums, tugging at the hem of your shirt. „Let me make you feel good, baby.“ Draco moves his hands to the front of your body, slides one down into you panties and his fingers brush your sensitive area. The other one moving up again, cupping and massaging your breast. „Just relax.“  
And that you do. You melt into his embrace, his warm hard chest supporting you. He knows exactly what to do with his hands to make you moan and come undone. His fingers are gliding through your folds, circling your clit with light pressure. It doesn’t take long until you are a quivering mess under his touch, chanting his name like a prayer. Draco’s hips grind against your butt, syncing the movement with his fingers as he pumps them into your hot core. You can feel his erection through the clothes that still part your bodies. Biting on your bottom lip, you move your hips with his.  
„You like that, baby?“ You feel his hot breath on your ear as he nibbles on your earlobe. Not trusting your voice, you’re only capable of nodding. Your hands find their ways to his hair and his hip, both gripping tight into what they get a hold of. Draco groans deeply into you ear as you tug on his hair, grinding harder against you.  
„Yes. You definitely like it. C'mon baby, tell me. Tell me how you want it. How do you wanna come? Like this, while I fuck you with my fingers?“ He opens his fingers in a scissoring motion while he moves them in and out of you.  
„N-no“, you stutter in between your moans. „I- I want you i- in me. P-please. D- Draco, I need…“ As soon as you said that, his hands leave your body, but instantly come back, tugging at your skirt and panties. He lets them fall down carelessly. A hand placed between you shoulders pushes you down and you reach for the railing while your upper body lowers. The noice of a zipper being opened reaches your ears and you press your thighs together, desperate for some more friction.  
He doesn’t take long. He grips your hip, guides his hard member to your entrance and buries himself in you with one fast move. The both of you moan loudly when his pelvis touches your butt. Draco lowers himself on your back, letting his forehead rest between your shoulders, panting.  
You try to push your hips even more against his and plead: „Draco.. I.. Please move.“ He slowly pulls out and thrusts right back in, hitting that spot in you that makes you cry out for more. He begins with slow but deep thrusts. After you beg for him to go harder, he pounds merciless into you, his hands tightly gripping your hips.  
Your knuckles are white from how strong you are holding onto the railing and your moans fill the silent night, mixed with Draco’s.  
The warm feeling in your lower abdomen starts to build. „Draco-… Baby, I’m- I’m close…“, you manage to say.  
You feel his body shift and his hand moves forward. His fingers reach your clit once again and start to rub and circle it.  
„Let go, love. Come for me“, Draco whispers into your ear. „Let me hear how good I make you feel.“  
A few thrusts later the well known knot in your stomach tightens to its breaking point and your muscles clench around his cock. Draco comes as well, with your name on his lips, and rides out your heights.  
He pulls out and sinks down to the ground, pulling you with him to sit in his lap. You start to shiver lightly and he immediately reaches for your robe and puts it around you.  
„Feelin’ better?“, he asks, kissing your forehead.  
You rest against his chest, smiling when he embraces you. „Much better.“


End file.
